


Origin

by CinnaKrixBonn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending, Anger, Angst, Coping, Death, Depression, Earthbending, F/M, Family Problems, Firebending, Hospitalization, Multi, Sexual Senarios, Survival, Uncle vs. Niece, War, Waterbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaKrixBonn/pseuds/CinnaKrixBonn
Summary: Fifteen years after the events of Book 4, Arin is a rookie metalbending cop who begins to discover secrets that Republic City hides, putting her life on the line as many forces come out of hiding and into the light. Racing against time, Arin must close the path and push the evil out of life's hands.





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> To pronounce Arin, it's Air - Rin
> 
> Okay, so... I know a lot of people don't ship Lin/Bumi (I do, but i'm just gonna stay in the backround :) ) but after some mental fighting with myself, and a long time working on this story (i'd say five years, wow) i finally decided to publish Origin, and let me tell you something, I already hate it :D. Honestly, I don't know why I published this, I don't know what went through my head, but I began writing and now it's here.
> 
> Leave your comments, good or bad (mostly expect bad)
> 
> THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!! Nothing mostly changed, besides a few things I tweaked around, such as Lin being pregnant during the time when the second book takes place (No, it's not canon, just what I wrote for the timelines sake.)
> 
> UPDATE: 4/2/18 I am still continuing the story, I just changed the POV to First Person and changed ages on some of the characters, I am currently updating chapters two and three and soon the forth chapter will be out.

Trepidation is what ran through my body. A harsh green gaze focused on the wooden floor boards beneath me, squeaking at my shifting weight, from one leg to the other. The booming voices of an argument that came from my mom, Mako, almost nothing from Bolin, occured in the same room that I was currently stuck in. It was so loud, my ears beginning to ring.

“I tasked you three with a simple mission, and now that involves one of the presidential candidates to get involved?” Mom slammed the paperwork onto the desk, her once neat hair, was miskept and out of place. Running a hand through her wavy short locks, she sighed.

“Especially my daughter, who hasn’t even been but three months out in the streets. I tasked you with catching criminals, not catching your own record!” Lin’s fury expression was now placed on me, the seventeen year old.

I looked up, not afraid, “That wasn’t my intention, chief. My intention was catching Han, but because I am limited myself to resources that full time officers - such as myself - have, I had to do what I needed to do!” My voice rose, shouting back, watching as my mom’s green gaze grew more irritated, and more harsh than mine.

“Are you serious? You’re arguing with me about a mistake you idiots clearly caused?” She boomed back.

“So you’re calling me an idiot? Your own daughter?” I snapped at the Chief.

Mom sucked air through her teeth, “After what happened with the president, yes!” she shouted, sitting down. Hiding her face behind her hand, she waved us.

“Go, I don’t want to see you guys anymore for the rest of the day.” Her tired tone instructed. We - Mako, Bolin, and I - made our way out of the office, closing the door.

* * *

 

“For the past eighteen years, I've been working for your mom and not once, has she changed.” Mako defeatedly slumped into his chair, recuperating from the blow he faced from my mom. His brother, too, deciding to cover his attention towards paperwork. I, on the other hand, sat staring off into space thinking about the events leading up to now.

“Han got away. Again.” A sigh left my lips, “and now we have to face consequences.”

Mako looked up, “I mean… what did you expect?”

Turing to the older firebender, my gaze narrowed, “I expected this, but I didn’t expect that whole incident to happen. Trust me, this wasn’t how I wanted this to go.” My arms crossed, leaning back into my chair, my whole body relaxed, as closing my eyes helped my stress ease by each passing second.

The door slammed wide open, causing everyone on the floor to jump up and look. The presidential candidate, Wuei, was furious. His face red, hands bunched into fists. His green suit was covered in debris from the explosion, and best of all, his gaze was directed towards mom’s office.

“Where is Arin Beifong!” He screamed. Nobody moved. He cried again, “Where is that little brat,  _ Arin Beifong! _ ”

The door that led to mom’s office swung open, her face full of fury. “Yell in my station again, and we have another thing!”

His stomps towards my already infuriated parent didn’t make the situation better for himself. If anything, my mom could whip out a random card, which were all dangerous.

“Your daughter, Chief!” He exclaimed, his voice still rising, “She ruined  _ everything! _ The city has been partially destroyed, she almost killed me and my advisors… my  _ wife! _ ” He turned to face everyone now, “So where is she!”

I stood, “i’m right here.” In the brave glory I mustered while he expressed his anger, I stood. Something I would never do to the future presidents to come.

His eyes furrowed together at my sight. His broad hands tightening even more. Mako and Bolin threw each other a look, people whispered, as he approached me.

“You!” Voice filled with a snarl of vexation, “You little  _ shit _ !” Legs moving, arm reached outward, his fist had relaxed and retracted around my curly locks, holding me in place. I went down with his moves, his hold on me tight as I exclaimed in pain. Mako and Bolin stood, Mom approached.

She was on his case, “Let her go!” She screamed at him, using one of her cables to wrap around his wrist, forcing his hand down, I doubled over in pain, as he used his other hand to grab my hair again, this time, Bolin had pushed his arm out, restraining him to the ground with his brother. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes from the pain he pulled from my scalp, as Mom pulled me closer to her.

“Bring him down downstairs!” He snapped, “And someone call his lawyer. He’s gonna need it for abusing a cop!”

Both Mako and Bolin brought the angry Presidential candidate downstairs. Mom sat me down, gently examining my head.

“Are you okay?” She asked, her voice was now calm and low, something I was used to at home. My head span from the events that occured, leaning back into the chair once she was done. “Your head looks fine, but i’ll get you some medicine.” She left towards her office, as one of the veteran police officers approached me.

“Surveillance got the footage of Wuei's harassment, but we’re still gonna need to get a report from you. When you begin to feel better, we’ll help you through the process. You do realize you can sue him, right?” He asked.

Looking up, an eyebrow rose on my porcelain features, “Why? I’d rather throw him out of the race and get Hai into the lead. She’d be better, not harassing…” my voice trailed off, a sigh leaving my lips, “Police officers…” 

He nodded, “We do, too, Arin.” He turned on his heel, leaving back to his desk. Mom returned with the medicine, and water, as I grabbed for both, swallowing in unison. 

“I need to fill out the report.” I sat up, sighing once more, as Mom stared to the ground. 

“Don’t worry,” She began, “I’ll help you fill out the report and you can go home, on my orders.”

“But mom -” i tried arguing with her, but she stopped me.

“Arin,” her tone of warning had signaled me to stop. Green gaze on green, it wasn’t wise to step up to her on this.

“Alright,” defeated, I stood, “I’ll fill out the report. But I want to come back to work tomorrow,”

She nodded, “that’ll happen.”


End file.
